Untitled Double Ryo
by Hotarukunn
Summary: It had been long, too long. And they needed to be close.  KisaRyoh/ShishiRyou. Datsubou.


**A/N:** More Tennis no Oujisama, this time featuring Datsubou (Shisihdo, Kisarazu Ryoh, Sanada, Ryoma & Kai) and the main-pairing is Double Ryo. The other three only make slight appearances.

* * *

><p>A small groan of discomfort escaped Shishido's lips as his back hit the doorknob, and the door was firmly shut with the help of his weight. With fumbling fingers and his attention almost fully turned to Ryoh, he managed to lock the door. Then he was pulled from the supporting wood and his fingers slipped over the sleek metal as he was shoved onto the fold-away table. The others hadn't gotten back yet - too busy trying to stop Ryoma from eating hamburgers for all their food-money - and the two had some time for themselves.<p>

It had been so long; too long, and they couldn't keep their hands away. Most of all Ryoh, who loved to touch the other, but also Shishido, who had discarded all his pretense of not wanting the other. He craved the closeness far too much, and he knew that his body would just betray him if he tried.

"Ryou..." gasping out the name they shared, Ryoh gripped Shishido's shoulders and kissed him roughly, pressing against him. Breathlessly, Shishido returned the kisses, slipped his hands across Ryoh's body and in under the loose t-shirt he wore, then untied the long hair from the restricting half-bun it had been gathered into to keep the strands from getting in the way. Cascades of black tumbled down, and Ryoh gave a slight smirk as his lips slipped down Shishido's neck.

"Don't leave marks..." Shishido muttered half-heartedly as lips attached to his skin, then the brown-haired teen sucked for breath as those lips bit down, purposefully putting enough force into it to bruise, but not enough to draw blood. Shishido cursed, and Ryoh chuckled, licking the abused spot to ease the pain slightly.

Snickering, Ryoh bit again, this time deeper and Shishido's cursed as his head hit against the table when he bent it back with too much force. He grappled for Ryoh's hair and tugged at it violently, pulling him into a rough kiss that promised more than a little swollen lips later on. Licking his lips, Ryoh pulled away to get into a better angle and with a pop unbuttoned the button on the brownhaired boys jeans. Shishido muttered some other curses as he continued tugging at Ryoh's hair, wanting him back in close and wanting his lips against his. Ryoh smirked and bent down to lap at Shishido's cheek, causing the other to blush. "Don't rush." he whispered and Shishido scowled. "Just hurry up, damnit." he groweled, and Ryoh snickered. He pulled down the zipper to Shishido's pants and pulled them down, together with his underwear. "My, aren't you impatient." he chuckled as he saw Shishido's erection, and the short-haired youth beneath him blushed crimson. "Sh-shut up..."

"I just thought that you would have been able to control it a little better now. We're not children any more."

"Another word, Ryoh, and you'll regret it." Shishido threatened, but Ryoh remained unfazed. "I mean it!"

"Of course." Ryoh said blankly as he pulled his belt from their loops. "You're always very serious about your threats, Ryou-chan" As he said this, he wrapped the belt around Shishido's wrists and pulled tightly. Shishido hissed as the rough fabric dug into his skin, and groweled as Ryoh pulled and tied the end of the belt around the table's leg. "Fuck, Ryoh!"

"In a moment~" Ryoh chimed, then slid down and let his toungue run across the tip of Shishido's cock, and the former Hyotei-player let out a curse and complaint that 'don't be such a fucking tease!', causing Ryoh to look up with a twisted smirk playing on his lips. "Would you like me to make some... arrangements?" he asked, and Shishido tsked. "No way. Your so called 'arrangements' are nothing but something a sadist would think of."

"If you say so." Ryoh said, sliding off the table, much to Shishido's dismay and frustration. "What're you planning, you creepy bastard?"

"Oh nothing much at all." Ryoh said, opening the fridge. "Just looking for some things."

Shishido didn't see what exactly it was Ryoh took out, but he was sure that it would involve pain, one way or the other.

He was right, he realized, once coldness touched his bare skin at his southern regions. "Do you want to fucking freeze my dick off, idiot?" he shouted, and thrashed enough to get the ice cubes flying.

"Ara.." Ryoh tilted his head to the side. "We can't have that, now. Ryou-chan, where has your sense of adventure gone?"

"I'd rather stay functional, rather than taking part in your fucked-up games." Shishido commented. "Fucking-!"

"Now now, Ryou-chan." Ryoh pressed a finger to Shishido's lips. "Much more, and I'll be forced to gag you." Shishido bit his lip and watched as Ryoh tied his legs together as well, not happy about it but he knew that if Ryoh so wanted, he _would_ gag him. "You're fucking twisted." he spit out, once Ryoh finished. "I don't get how this could get anyone going."

"And still, it gets you going as well." Ryoh said, climbing back up above Shishido. "It'll be my treat, don't worry."

"Your treat my ass, I'm the one all tied up here."Shishido muttered, then frowned as he heard a low 'kssksskss~' erupting from the other. "What?"

"Oh, but you're so beautiful, all tied up and under my mercy." Ryoh said, catching Shishido's lips with his own. "This is what you want, right?" The sentence was whispered out with puffs of hot breath, and Shishido felt a shiver run down his spine. "The other's will come back.." he muttered.

"So?"

"'So' you say... So hurry up, damnit."

"Ryou-chan, you're so cute." Ryoh chuckled, letting a hand trace along Shishido's body. Shishido moaned as three fingers entered him all as once, and then he cursed. "Fucking... Shit..." he gasped out, when Ryoh pulled back from his lips to allow him some fresh air. "You're a...bas...tard.. Ryoh.."

"And you love me so much for it." Ryoh replied, shifting so that he could ease his way inside Shishido. "I'm entering now."

"No shit..." Shishido gritted his teeth, ignoring the small purrs that came from the man above him. ""The other's'll show up, so hurry up.." If not only, he didn't want this to end, but he had a feeling that the other three would show up soon.

"Haai~ I will~" Ryoh chuckled, giving him a firm kiss.

* * *

><p>The door opened to the van half an hour later, maybe less, and Kai, Sanada and Ryoma entered.<p>

When he saw the two men who lay cuddled up in a sofa, Kai whisteled and edged slightly closer to Ryoma, who just stared up at him blankly. Sanada's face turned into a color of crimson as he looked at the two very naked youths. "What, Sanada, never seen a naked guy before?" Kai teased, scooping up their chibi in his arms. Ryoma protested loudly, mostly because being carried reminded him of the fact that he had barely grown an inch since his freshman-year in middle school. Sanada huffed and stomped out of the van again, grabbing his shinai from the umbrella-rack on the way out. Kai smirked even wider. "Ryoma, I'll buy you another hamburger if you let me play around for an hour or so."

Ryoma went still, seeming as if he was consideing the suggestion. In the end, he shrugged. "Five hamburgers." he said, and the deal was sealed.

Back on the couch, Ryoh smirked into Shishido's neck. And he who'd ben in such a hury to finish so that they wouln't be busted. Now, the former Hyotei-regular lay fast asleep against Ryoh's chest, not even aware of the fact that the oher three in Datsubou had returned.


End file.
